Rockets have been used for many years to launch human and non-human payloads into orbit. Such rockets delivered the first humans to space and to the moon, and have launched countless satellites into the earth's orbit and beyond. Such rockets are used to propel unmanned space probes and more recently to deliver structures, supplies, and personnel to the orbiting international space station.
One continual challenge associated with rocket missions is the reusability of the system. Aspects of the present disclosure are directed to addressing this challenge.